heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-30 Welcome to the JLA
Superman sits at his work station awaiting Aspen's arrival. He's come to offer the official invitation to Aspen, hoping she has spoken with her people. He's looking forward to a potential new ally. Truth be told, he's also looking forward to the fact that the new ally is her. Aspen feels small walking the halls. The high ceilings were kind of designed that way, to add to the impressive sense of the place. Seeing Superman sitting down gets a smile from the California girl. "You look almost normal." She says, amused with that picture. "Well, except for the outfit. Put a tie and glasses on you, you could be a regular desk jockey." A grin grows on Superman as he looks up, his face lit by the small lamp at his station. "Aspen," he says as he stands. "Well," he chuckles at her joke. "I tried to apply for a desk job, but I got turned down. No experience. So they handed me back my cape. How are you?" "That's not a requirement is it?" Aspen gestures behind her a bit as she closes the distance over to him. "The cape. I don't know that I could pull one off." She stops when she's close enough she needs to tilt her head back just a bit to look up at him. "Worried." She admits. The Blue are still holding their breath and running on high alert, but sometimes all you can do is wait. "But otherwise alright." She reaches out then, adjusting his cape. A small line touches her forehead as her attention falls to that. Then satisfied she looks back up to him. "Get some rest?" "I did." Superman nods before loosening his cape. "Here. You try." He swings it over and around her and places it on her shoulders. "A little long..." Aspen's brows go up as he takes it off and there's a small giggle as he sweeps it around her. "I'm like a superhero princess now." She says, flashing him an impish grin as he puts it around her shoulders. The cape does indeed pool on the floor a bit, but that doesn't stop her from holding the edges and giving a slow twirl to model it, ending with an over-the-top runway pose and 'fierce' look. Which she manages to hold for all of five seconds before giggling. Superman lets her hold onto the cape for a while, but the silliness comes to an end as he gets down to business. "Last night, radar caught an unidentified sub in the Pacific. They gave chase, but weren't able to catch them. By the time I got there, they were gone." "Listen," Superman says. "I want to thank you for coming. I wanted to let you know that the Justice League has voted, unanimously, to extend you an offer for joining the Justice League. I realize this is sort of a bad time, given all that's going on." "It feels like it should be heavier." Aspen says as the silly moment fades. The weight of that shield. It should hold the weight of the world. When Superman brings up news of the sub, all vestiges of the silly leave, and even the pensive. Her gaze sharpens. Focuses. Her lips press into a line at the news, but she gives a nod. "Can you show me where they spotted it and its heading?" She asks, stepping over towards his workstation. News of that offer has her head coming up, and despite her worry over the sub there's a slight grin. "Really? Unanimously? Wow." These are some of the premiere heroes in the world and Aspen still sees herself as... well, just Aspen. She leans forward a bit, putting her hands on the workstation. Her hair slips down, falling over one shoulder. "I talked with the Council. They're rather hesitant... But they also recognize that in order to give the group any legitimization they need to be brought into the existing power structure. There are a few details they'll want some assurances on but... I'd be honored to join, Superman." Superman smiles broadly, "That's fantastic news." He looks up at her, his blue eyes seem to smile along with his mouth. "I'm afraid this means we'll be seeing a lot of each other." "If you expect me to keep your hours, I hope you remember that I actually do need to sleep. And eat." Aspen says, his grin seemingly infectious as it brings out one of her own, causing small crinkles at the outside edges of her eyes. "Seems like sometimes you forget that. But..." She mimes looking thoughtful. "I can't complain about the view." Superman purses his lips and tilts his head, "So...you do eat. The last time I asked you out for dinner you said no." "For...forget what?" "Yes. I eat." Aspen says with an easy grin. "I'm kind of partial to Chinese" She confides. "And last time I had business." She wrinkles her nose a bit. "And forget to sleep and eat. You." She says, poking him lightly in the chest. Superman grins at her. "Chinese? We can do Chinese." He tilts his head, quiet for a moment. "I suppose I should answer any questions you have about this place. You're a full voting member now." "You can use chopsticks, right?" Aspen asks with an arched brow. When he volunteers to answer questions she nods. "So tell me the general run-down. Are you like firemen with some people here on shifts, or do you have someone else watching for situations or...?" "I can learn. Are you offering to teach me?" Superman says with a raised eyebrow. He nods vigorously. "Well, there are rounds, sure, but we basically act on intelligence found by government agencies. We are also notified in the event of emergencies." "Sure. Though we'd better make sure to start with something easy. Save rice for a little later." Aspen says with a wink. The information gets a nod. "So they're doing the legwork." That makes her look thoughtful. "You.. well, I guess it's 'we' now, isn't it? We should still have one of our own that can go through information and news or whatever it is. We don't want the impression that the government is the ones pointing us. Even if I don't think that's what they're trying to do." She assures him. "People are going to put their trust in us. As individuals. Not the faceless entity of the military or the government." Superman nods, "I had the same thoughts, Aspen." He tilts his head at her, "That's why I'm here right now, to be honest. I actually moved into a barracks because I spend so much time here. I think the perception of working close to the government is something that worries the heroes more than it worries the populace." Aspen frowns over at him as he says he's moved in, her expression quiet. Thoughtful. "Be careful you don't turn yourself into a soldier." She says quietly. Superman's mouth twists, "There are a lot worse things in this world than a soldier, Miss Matthews." He pauses, thinks for a moment, and then nods. "Your point is duly noted." "The problem with being a solider, is you start thinking everything is a war. That's why we have a civilian government." Aspen reminds him. "I have nothing but respect for our soldiers, but by definition, they follow. This Justice League..." She steps over closer to him again, brushing invisible lint from his shoulders. "Especially *you*, Mr. Super Man, need to lead." "Well, it's a good thing you're here, Aspen. You'll be able to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't get carried away." As she approaches him he stands his ground as she brushes at him. "The world will be keeping an eye on you, Superman." Aspen says with a hint of... sadness? It can be exhausting, living under that kind of scrutiny. "But I'll try to help you keep things in perspective. You seem like you can get very... focused at times." "Focused is being nice, Aspen." Superman grins and looks away. "But I appreciate it." He looks to her again, sort of awkwardly, sort of getting red in the face. "So...we're still going to go surfing, right?" "Well, we haven't known each other that long. 'Obsessive' is a serious charge." Aspen says, biting her lower lip to keep from grinning. One brow goes up a bit as the large man flushes and she steps over to his side, linking one arm around his. "Maybe, you should tell me when you have a gap in this exceedingly busy schedule of yours over some Chinese food." "Obsessive?" Superman asks. "Well now you've found all my flaws. Have you got any? It seems you have me at a disadvantage." "Dinner and surfing? It's starting to sound like a date." "I'm a morning person." Aspen admits. "That one used to drive my roommates in college crazy. And I figured we could call it a.... working dinner and skills workshop. Takes the pressure off." Superman chuckles, "Well we can call it whatever you wish, I suppose...A morning person? I don't hardly think that's a flaw, Aspen. You're cheating." "Well I figured yours out through keen observation." Aspen says, mock-squinting at him for a moment. "I'm not going to just *give* you mine. You'll have to work for them." "Usually it's not all that difficult for me." Superman adds, "I suppose I'll have to keep my eyes peeled." Aspen starts to head for the door, urging Superman to come with her by the arm she has looped through his. "Give me the nickel tour. And I'll remember that you're watching me to suss out my weaknesses." She says, giving him a grin and a quick wink. "Sounds good. I could use a break." Superman grins and follows along her side. "I'm kind of hungry. Have you been to China lately?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs